fictions_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Nomad (Borderlands)
'Nomad '''are enemies in ''Borderlands 2. ''They are slow-moving bandits with high health and some Nomads wield large, bulletproof shields that provide nearly full cover. Most Nomads will only carry a gun whereas others will duel wield a pair of guns. History Borderlands 2 Variants *'Nomad: 'Basic Nomads that wield assault rifles and will slowly advanced towards their targets, rarely seeking cover and can knock back their target with an over-the-shoulder melee attack. *'Nomad Pyro: 'Nomads that wear fire-resistant armor and wield flamethrowers, switching to assault rifles to engage targets outside the flamethrower's range. The fuel tank on a Pyro's back is a critical hit location; when destroyed, the tank explodes, killing the enemy instantly. *'Shock-Nomadic: 'Nomads that have Tesla coils backpacks providing them with shields and rapidly damage the shields of nearby targets. From a distance they use assault rifles and occasional shock grenades. Like the Pyro, the Shock-Nomadic's pack can be destroyed; arcing lightning onto anything nearby and disables their shield in the process. They will give orders to nearby bandits. *'Nomad Taskmaster: 'Nomads that give orders to other bandits in the area, improving their combat effectiviness but potentially letting alert targets prepare for the imminent shift in tactics. Taskmasters carry heavy armored shields that can deflect bullets and the armor plating can be shot off with enough bullets and explosives. After the armor plating is removed, attackers can shoot the Taskmaster through the hole in their shield. If a Taskmaster absorbs enough damage on his shield, he may recoil, opening him up to attack from the front. *'Nomad Torturer: 'Identical to Taskmasters except for the Psycho Midgets chained to his shield to absorb incoming bullets. Shooting the three chains that bind the midget to the shield will free him, allowing him to attack his tormentor if the target isn't close enough to draw their attention. Freeing the midget also reveals a small hole in the shield that attackers can shoot through to attack the Nomad. Aside from using assault rifles, they also unleash a powerful shield bash when in melee range. *'Marshall: 'Nomads that serve as the Sheriff's muscle. *'Sheriff's Posse: 'Nomads that accompany the Sheriff. *'Badass Nomad: 'Stronger Nomad Taskmasters with spikes on their shields. *'Heavy Nomad: 'Nomads that carry rocket launchers. *'Midget Raider: 'Midget versions of regular Nomads. *'Loot Midget Nomad: 'Loot midget Nomads where their spawn is natural but are extremely rare. Abilities Notable Nomads *'Assassin Oney: 'The second assassin of Assassinate the Assassins. *'Bad Maw: 'A Nomad Torturer in the main story where he guards the Bloodshot Stronghold's entrance. *'Captain Flynt: 'A miniboss in the main story and leader of the Flesh Rippers. *'Doc Mercy: 'A shielded Nomad using E-Tech weaponry in Medical Mystery. *'Deputy Winger: 'A Badass version of regular deputy enemies and spawns close to the Sheriff. *'Mad Mike: '''A Nomad miniboss with a rocket launcher accompanied by Badass Nomads and Suicide Psychos. Quotes *"Drop your gear, I'll let you go!" *"Quit making me work for it!" *"Dibs on their scalps!" *"I'll make a coat outta ya!" *"You won't last two minutes!" *"I want everything you got!" *"Just leave!" *"Leave us alone!" *"Gimme your damn loot!" *"I'll survive, you won't!" *"You should be runnin'!" *"Look at all that gear!" *"Some nice gear ya got!" *"Just die already!" *"Midget loving taint-sacks!" *"You're worse than a midget!" *"I'm gonna pick your corpse clean!" *"I got no time for this!" *"Make this easy on yourself!" *"Here's the winder!" *"Shut up, tiny!" *"Shut the hell up!" *"Don't scavenge my stuff." *"But, my gear." *"Midget lover." *"At least I won't have to deal with you people anymore." *"Bury me with my stuff." *"This is the end." *"I ain't followin' you!" *"Stayin' back here!" *"That's the idea!" *"Yeah, runnin' away!" *"You'd better run!" *"Freaking finally!" *"I told you to leave us alone!" *"Almost as bad as the midgets!" *"Aw, nuts." *"Slagging bitch!" *"Slag? Really?" *"Disgusting!" *"Lay off!" *"Son of a bitch!" *"Damn bastard." *"Stop it!" *"You bitch!" *"He'll rage out!" *"Stop it, you moron!" *"We put the helmet on for a reason!" *"You're almost as dumb as the midgets!" *"Leave it on!" *"Everybody run!" *"His angry!" *"His loose!" *"Who took off his helmet?" *"His free! His free!" *"We can't stop him!" *"Kill it! Kill it!" *"We're dead!" *"We're gonna die!" *"Midget on the loose!" *"Get back on my shield!" *"Shoulda never let you free!" *"I will end you!" *"I knew I shoulda kill you!" *"That was your last chance!" *"I will kill you, short stuff!" *"I will break you, pint size!" *"I friggin' hate midgets!" *"Shield's gone!" *"God damn it!" *"Lost my shields!" *"Lucky sonofabitch!" *"Quit screwin' my shields!" *"You're pissin' me off!" *"Just end it already." *"I'm so sick of this." *"Keep trying!" *"I don't die." *"Wounded again great!" *"He owed me rations!" *"Serves him right!" *"Grenade!" *"Oh! Grenade!" *"Dammit!" *"We got gyros in the air!" *"Took ya long enough!" *"Strafe em' already!" *"You suck, pilot!" *"Learn to fly!" *"Where's our air support?" *"That was a decoy you morons!" *"Crap! It was just a hologram!" *"It's an illusion! The real one is over there!" *"Idiots! You can't tell a person from a hologram?!" *"Shoot the real one!" *"He was tricking us!" *"Dammit, he fooled us!" *"Look out!" *"Nice turret!" *"That ain't gonna help you!" *"I want one of those!" *"What's this crap?!" *"Frickin' witch thing!" *"Put me down!" *"Lemme down!" *"One gun wasn't enough!" *"You and me, zerker!" *"Two guns?! So what?" *"Show me what you've got, zerker!" *"Stop that bot!" *"Cute robot!" *"Don't sweat it boys, just a dumb machine!" *"The hell is that thing?" *"Scrap that bot!" *"We don't take kindly to bots around here!" *"The bot! Somebody wreck it!" *"Don't break the bot! We could use it!" *"Take cover, boys!" *"Get behind something, idiots!" *"Put your damn heads down!" *"Charge him boys!" *"Charge her boys!" *"Charge!" *"Overrun em!" *"Toss grenades!" *"Nades, now!" *"Throw grenades!" *"Shoot the short guy!" *"Shoot the zerker!" *"Everybody kill the short guy!" *"Kill the ninja thing!" *"Get that Assassin!" *"Get the tall one!" *"Kill the hot chick!" *"I want that Siren dead!" *"Get rid of the magic chick!" *"Men! Take out that Siren!" *"Kill that Mechromancer!" *"The little girl! Kill her!" *"Somebody shut that Mechromancer down!" *"Take out the Siren!" *"The Commando! Get him!" *"Tear the Commando apart!" *"Rip up that Commando!" *"Focus on that Slagger!" *"I want that sucker dead!" *"Pop that jackhole's head open like a grape!" Category:Borderlands Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Murderers Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Thieves Category:Gunmen Category:Characters With Superhuman Strength Category:Shieldmen Category:Spike Users Category:Leaders Category:Henchmen Category:Masked Characters Category:Faceless Characters Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Torturers Category:Kidnappers Category:Bosses Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Trash Talking Characters Category:Bombers Category:Rich Characters Category:Greedy Characters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Barbarians